FiD: Demons
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: A Story, Fan story of FiD Forgotten in Darkness where Donovan meets Kasei in a popular casino and goes on a date with her... He takes her home so she could rest and something special happens that night... What is this special? What Happens now?


_**DISCLAIMER!! **__**FiD and it's characters belong to MSD-Dutch.**_

_**Though, the unfamiliar FiD-ish characters(such as kasei, Hades, doku, yoshi, and willi and some other random brought-up characters to keep the story going) belong to me.**_

**Forgotten in Darkness: Demons**

_Chapter One: That Day..._

Life was a bit different ever since her family moved from Japan when she was 14, to be honest; she was better off staying in Japan... But her mother said it wasn't safe anymore and obeyed her mother's words. She had missed her father deeply, since he's been missing since she was 7, she had grown close to him since he always taught her and her brothers very important things, and always gave good advice. It was just those days that she wished to have remained... This new life in America was no better.

Kasei started a job at a casino as a start-up since she needed the money to help support her family. Eventually she took another job as part-time, which was at just a nice restaurant her mother owned. But still, she wasn't quite happy with her life. And since she turned 18, she became the main attraction with the men, who often spots her working and attempt to ask her out. She had always turned them down, sometimes they get mad and try to force her to say yes, but as always, they meet the floor and she walks away to take care of something else. She was always dressed nicely to the casino job, mostly in nice blues that goes with her dyed hair.

Still, she was not so happy. And thinking back as she took a seat near one of the gambling tables as she waited for someone to win so she could start the next round for them, she never remembered that she had something special... A deep secret, she knew it once, but as life went ahead of her, she forgotten it. She had forgotten the very thing that kept her looking towards the future.

She was deeply thinking, not paying attention as much anymore, course she nearly fell asleep, many days she stayed up late because she worked late at the casino. She suddenly jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, "Ah! I didn't pass out again!" She said.

"I didn't say you did, I was just going to ask a question." a voice answered, which was the owner of the nice, strong hand.

Kasei turned her head seeing a tall man dressed so nicely, though odd that his hair was a deep purple shade, eyes yellow... Reminded her so much of one of her brothers, though this guy had a grey beard unlike her brothers.... Unfortunately, none of her brothers ever had a beard. Ever.

"What will it be, sir?" She answered, trying not to look so sleepy.

"I would like to know if this table is full, it seems a bit packed."

Kasei looked over to the table she was sitting next to, mentally counting how many people, "You're lucky, only 2 people less at this one.. Why did you ask? are the other tables full?"

"Apparently, yes." He smiled, and held a hand out to her, "By the way, My name is Donovan Adams, what of your's?"

Kasei looked at his hand, then at his face, as if trying to tell if he's puling her strings or not before resting her hand on his, "Kasei Kami, say... um... Mr. Adams---"

"Just call me Donovan."

"Well, alright... Well, to say, I haven't seen you around here before." Kasei admitted.

Donovan just gave a chuckle, "I rarely come to this one, even though it is nicer than the other's I've gone... To be honest, I never seen you around here before either."

Kasei got up from her seat, "I've only been working a few months, been here and there... Mostly late if I have to work at my mom's restaurants when she needs me to."

"Restaurant? Might I ask the name?" he asked

"Called 'Kami House' It's mainly a Japanese restaurant, my mother cooks everything." Kasei answered, "Um would you like to fill in the glambing table before all the spots are taken?"

"Interesting.... Oh and yes of course." Donovan walked over to the gambling table, holding her hand to offer her to join him. She obeyed, thinking that he can't be all bad... So far he'd been so nice.

Kasei though.. had to cover her nose and mouth when there was several that were smoking.

Donovan looked at her, looking concerned, "are you alright?"

Kasei looked at him, "Sorry it's that I don't get too close to the tables whenever people are smoking... I have asthma."

Donovan grunted, "Have you asked them to stop?"

"Did once... they still did it... even when I said I had Asthma... My Boss knows that I have it, but tries to tell them to smoke outside. There had been several workers with asthma; it has been a big problem. One had to go to the hospital because the smoking got bad." Kasei answered.

Donovan looked at the smokers, probably thankful he didn't bring his cig, maybe he'll get them to stop smoking for the moment, he was starting to enjoy her company. "Hey, excuse me, can you put that out? You're endangering the safety of others who have asthma." He said to them, and they looked at him and instantly put their cigs out.

Donovan looked at her, smiling, "Better?"

Kasei blushed a bit, taking her hands off her face and waving the regiments of the smoke away, "Yes, Thank you. Maybe my Boss should put a smoking ban because of asthma victims..."

"He should, I would rather not see you in a hospital because of this." Donovan smiled more, "After all, you didn't deserve it."

Kasei blushed more, this guy was totally different than the others... So nice! Hell he didn't have to completely know her to be this polite!

"Thank you, for your concern, I do appreciate it. I am quite surprised, although, that you've been so nice, most of the men I meet try to go on a date with me first thing." She admitted.

Donovan chuckled, "I cannot blame them, and you even attracted me when I entered."

Kasei blushed a deep red and quickly hid her face, "You are too kind, Donovan-San!"

Donovan smirked when he saw her hide her blushing face, "It is alright, you don't need to hide your face, I like seeing your face." He said, moving his hand to gently take her hands of her face, "Though a man like me will totally agree that you look adorable when you blush!"

Kasei squeaked, "Donovan-san!" She closed her eyes and waved her hands in front of her, "I can agree you have thoughts of me but please, keep them to yourself! I'm not used to hearing a man say this to me!" She squeaked, face so red from blushing so much.

Donovan laughed, "It is okay, you don't need to be embarrassed, Ka. se. i!"

Kasei squeaked more, "Donovan-San!!"

Everyone was sort of giggling, probably thought it was so cute.

A blond lady wearing a red dress walked up and giggled, "Are you two going out?"

Kasei meeped, and waved her hands wildly, "No! No! I barely know this guy, Mands!" She hid her face again.

Mands giggled, "Oh so cute!" She looked at Donovan, giggling, "I have never seen her act like this, or hide her face, I find it rather cute!"

Kasei squeaked, "Mands-chan!!!"

Donovan laughed, and rested his hands on Kasei's shoulders, "Really now?" He looked down at Kasei, "Is it true..... Ka. se. i?"

Kasei slowly looked up at him, her face now so pink, "Y-yes... Donovan-san..."

Mands giggled, "Oh come on girl, and you need to lighten up! He's just a guy being nice; I am surprised he wasn't one of those jerks who demand you to date them!"

Kasei squeaked so cutely, "Let's not talk about that! Please!"

Donovan got interested, "Demand? Do tell!"

Mands giggled more, "Well, whenever she turns them down, most of the time they try to force her, and they end up on the floor! Best thing I seen a girl do that! She's the toughest I met, strong too from seeing every poor sucker laying flat on the floor, mostly unconscious! I would watch it if I were you, rub her the wrong way and you'll end up the same way!" she giggled like mad.

Donovan looked at Kasei, looking as if he didn't believe any of this, "Kasei?"

Kasei was so shy and embarrassed, "She's not lying… It does happen! It is not my fault, it was in self defense!"

"I am not mad, Kasei…" Donovan smiled, rubbing a soft spot at her neck to clam her down.

"Donovan-San…" Kasei blushed, he touched her soft spot, and no one ever did that but her mother.

Mands smirked, "Maybe you should go out with him, Kasei dear… You need to get out more, don't worry, girl, this guy is not all bad. Hell, I know he'll take good care of you!" Mands touched Kasei's cheeks and rubbed her nose with Kasei, "You're TOO cute to be mistreated!"

Kasei blushed so badly, "Mands-Chan!"

Donovan smiled, "Actually, it is not a bad idea… What do you say Kasei? Maybe I can take you to your mother's restaurant and have dinner with you."

Kasei looked up at Donovan, her blushing face was just too cute to pass up, and Donovan could barely contain himself because of the look she was giving.

"Donovan-san? You'd really do that? Take me to dinner at my mother's restaurant?" Kasei asked, her eyes brightening up.

"Of course, I'm sure you're pretty hungry…" Donovan smiled, taking one of her hands with his own.

Kasei blushed, "I have not eaten since this morning…"

Donovan moved back and gently pulled her with him, "You poor girl, you need to eat, most defiantly, starving yourself wont do you any good!"

Kasei looked to Mands, then at Donovan, "What about my boss?"

Mands giggled, "Don't worry; I'll cover your shift!"

Kasei looked to Mands, blushing, "Th… Thank you Mands-chan!"

"No problem, now go!" Mands shooed them both away.

Donovan smirked and walked out of the casino with Kasei, his arm around her waist, "Now where is it, Ka. Se. i?"

Kasei blushed, "It is not too far..." She pointed over to a restaurant nearby, it was big but not too big, and nicely decorated, the 'Kami House' name already visible for all to see. "Do you see it?"

"I do, come on, Kasei." Donovan smiled and took her over to the restaurant, going inside and going to a table booth that was free and sat with her.

Kasei became more embarrassed, though… What if her mother found out she completely gave in to dating a stranger man she barely knew?

The waiter with fire-colored hair walked up, wearing an oriental waiter outfit and holding a note pad, He sounded so bored, and his hair was spiked up, his eyes a glowing-red with a gold speck, "Okay then, what will you order?" He sounded so bored, and to top off, he didn't look adult, but very Japanese.

Donovan looked at the waiter, "What do you have?"

"Well, there's a Pamajian chicken special today… Should say on the menu that's stacked on this table." The waiter explained.

Kasei was already looking at the menu; hiding her face… it seems she knew this waiter.

Donovan took the menu that was on the table and looked at it, "Might as well the special, it sounds good… What about you Kasei?"

Kasei hid her face more, blushing.

The waiter looked directly at her, _"Oniisan?!"_

Kasei lowered the menu, blushing and looking nervous, "Konichiwa, Otouto… "

"You know each other?" Donovan asked, looking at Kasei and the waiter.

Kasei looked to Donovan, "He is my younger brother, Hades Kami; He works here more often since he's helping my mother. I call my little brothers Otouto, or guten, It all means younger brother in Japanese. And they all call me Oniisan, which means big sister."

"So you're really Japanese?" Donovan smirked some.

Kasei nodded, "Of course, I was born in Japan with my brothers, we all moved there when we were 14."

Hades sighed, "Oniisan what do you want?"

Kasei jumped, "Oh um, the sushi bowl, can you add a little more raw to it? I haven't eaten my dose today…"

Hades wrote it down, "Sure thing, Oniisan…" and walked away to the kitchen.

"Raw? You eat raw?" Donovan was very curious

Kasei blushed with embarrassment, "I am not a normal human being, nor am I at all, I may look like one but, I am not really. My family cannot eat vegetation such as greens as you call it, for it will either kill us out weaken our immune system. And once it is weakened we have a chance of getting sick and dying that way."

Donovan was a bit shocked to learn this; vegetables can be deadly to certain species? "I'm sorry to hear that, Kasei… I will not hold that fact against you, but I'll be more careful in taking you someplace to eat…"

Kasei blushed, placing a hand on her cheek, "Do you enjoy my company, Donovan-san?" She was only a bit curious, unsure if she did the right thing in going on a date with this man.

"Of course I do, do you enjoy mine?" Donovan smirked.

Kasei blushed more and nodded, feeling sharp spines on her back tingling, making her giggle alittle.

Donovan was smirking, thinking that he was very lucky today, "Kasei, You wouldn't mind spending the night at my place? for only tonight, You must be awfully tired and I have a very comforting matress."

Kasei just stared at him, thrown off by that sudden question, "Nothing bad will happen, right?"

"Nothing." Donovan smiled, "I'm just making sure you will be as comfortable..."

Kasei blushed deeply and giggled until the food came, they eventually finished and left, paying though. Donovan took her hand and took her to his home... Though currently he was unsure how the others willt hink of think bringing a stranger girl home... Maybe he'll have to sneak her in... No doubt Leon would make a big fuss about it. Maybe Red too.. but Miquel... well, he'll probably be more attracted to the poor girl. He lead her to the back door and got her in, and silently lead her to his room, "Have yourself comfortable..." he said after he got her into his room.

Kasei looked at him, then went to sit on his bed.

"Need anything, Kasei?" Donovan asked her, willing to make her comfortable.

"No, thank you though." Kasei softly smiled.

"Then get some rest, Kasei..." Donovan said out of care.

Kasei nodded and got under the covers, Donovan waitied and joined her as well since he grown tired after seeing her sleep. He was lucky his room was soundproof because Kasei woke in the middle of the night and started getting frisky with him... He didn't remember it though after they went back to sleep...

Donovan woke up in his bed, wide awake, he turned his head, finding that Kasei was gone... maybe in the bathroom? He sat up, stretching and giving a low yawn and got out of bed, not realising that he was completely naked, not even with underwear on. Until he looked at the body height mirror....

**"HOLY SHIT!!"**

**JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS:**

_Oniisan – Older Sister _

_Onii-Chan -- more respectful for Older Brother _

_Otouto – Younger Brother_

_Guten - Younger Brother(more humble word)_

_San – Mr., Mrs., Ms._

_Chan – just a cuter attachment to someone's name, Feminine_

_Kun – attachment to someone's name, masculine._

_Konichiwa - hello_


End file.
